1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal apparatus including a transparent display and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of user terminal apparatuses are developed in various areas. In particular, a discussion for research and development of a next-generation user terminal apparatus including a transparent display has been accelerated these days.
A transparent display refers to an apparatus made of transparent materials, allowing a user to see a background image of the apparatus. In a related art, opaque semiconductor compounds such as Si and GaAs have been used to manufacture a display panel. With increasing demands for various display services which cannot be realized with the existing display panel, there has been an effort to develop new types of electronic element which satisfy such demands, and one of those types of element is a transparent display.
A transparent display has transparent properties as it is configured to include a transparent oxide semiconductor layer. With the transparent display, a user may see necessary information displayed on the transparent display while seeing a background image of the display apparatus, thereby overcoming spatial and temporal restrictions of the existing display apparatuses.
As a transparent display displays various pieces of information through a display unit having transparent properties, actual objects in the background of the apparatus and information on the display can be shown in a harmonious manner.
However, due to the transparent properties of a transparent display, visibility of the display apparatus may be worse than that of a general display apparatus. Accordingly, a technology addressing this problem, and thus, allowing a user to engage in various activities is required.